The present invention relates to an exhaust manifold with a heat exchanger for an internal combustion engine, including means for gathering the exhaust gases of the engine together towards a discharge means, and means for cooling the gases.
Such a heat exchanger manifold is used for collecting and cooling the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, with discharge thereof to the outside through discharge means of a known type. Such manifolds are used, for example, on oil drilling platforms.
Such manifolds are already known in which the gases are collected by a manifold of a conventional type, about which is disposed a jacket through which flows a cooling fluid, generally water.
Because the cooling means, in these known manifolds, are disposed outside the manifold, about the path of the gases, the cooling efficiency is mediocre and the gases are insufficiently cooled when they arrive at the inlet of the discharge means.
The present invention aims at overcoming this drawback.